


Lovely As The Moon

by thughaonotminghao



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Coral Merman Sangyeon, Gen, Ice Merman Hyunjoon, Moon Merman Jacob, Other, Storm Merman Younghoon, Why Did I Write This?, sangyeon only appeared for like 2 seconds im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Jacob just wanted to go swimming under the full moon.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I got this idea from a buzzfeed quiz....
Kudos: 2





	Lovely As The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna explain each type of merperson.
> 
> Moon merpeople are the rarest kind of merpeople. They love to come to the surface on the full moon. Although they have no interest in the human world, they like to watch the ships go by.
> 
> Storm merpeople get angry very easily. They're not really evil but they've been known to be. They don't get how calm moon merpeople are.
> 
> Coral merpeople are very kind. They love playing around with other merpeople. They hate the humans because they're destroying the ocean.
> 
> Ice merpeople are very aloof. They can seem cold to the world but they warm up once you get to know them. Their most striking feature are their icy blue eyes.

Jacob was the merman that everyone had eyes on. He was handsome, smart, cute, funny, and had an amazing voice. He was also a moon merman, one of the rarest mer species in existence.

He always loved going up to the surface but tonight was different.

Tonight was a full moon, Jacob's favorite day of the month. "Be careful. The humans can be dangerous. Watch your tail okay?" Sangyeon warned. Jacob smiled, "I'll be fine hyung! I'll be back before the sunrise."

"You better be," the coral merman replied as Jacob swam away. Jacob loved the ocean. The animals, the cool water against his skin, it was relaxing. He slowly breached the surface and took in a deep breath of oxygen. Perfect.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

"Kevin! You want a drink?" Someone called.

"I'm fine Juyeon. You guys have fun," Kevin replied, staring over the railing. He didn't think a mermaid hunter's life fit him but it was okay.

He liked the views from the boat but he didn't like how they harmed the mermaids and mermen. But he was kind of desensitized to it. It was a cruel thing to admit, but it was true. He couldn't wait to go home. All they had to do was find a moon mermaid or merman. It was kind of selfish in a way, but Kevin could only deal with so many screams of death before he jumped off the ship.

It was a full moon so Kevin was on a bit of an edge. Kevin grabbed his spyglass and looked out into the ocean. The ocean was dark. Kevin kept looking when a shimmer purple of light caught his eye. It could only mean one thing, "Juyeon! Sunwoo! You guys gotta see this!"

The two men ran over, "This better be important!" Sunwoo muttered. Kevin handed Juyeon the spyglass, "Look over there. I think it's a moon mermaid or man. If we miss it now, we'll have to wait for a month!" Juyeon looked, "Nice eye Kevin, keep an eye on it. Sunwoo and Hyunjae hyung, get the nets. Changmin, start heading southeast! Haknyeon, man the sails! Chanhee and Eric, get a tank ready! We got a moon mermaid boys!" The ship slowly headed to its target.

* * *

Jacob sighed in contentedness. The night was so peaceful. The salty air, the cool waters, the way the moonlight reflected off of the water, it was perfect. Jacob kept swimming, not knowing the danger ahead.

* * *

The crew of the ship all gathered around the side of the boat, "Lower the net gently." Juyeon instructed. The net submerged itself into the water. Juyeon watched analytically. He had attached a small pouch of scales from the ice merman they had to the net, making more desirable.

Jacob swam to the net and inspected the pouch, "Now!" The net was pulled up. Juyeon smirked at the net, "Look what we have here." " _Who are you_?" Jacob asked in Mermish. Juyeon looked at Kevin. Kevin sighed, " _We're sailors_." " _Sailors my ass,_ " Jacob muttered "Put him in a tank downstairs. Be gentle and don't kill him. They're more valuable alive," Juyeon ordered.

* * *

Jacob was put in a decently sized tank with water below the deck. He put a hand against the glass and saw an unmistakable mullet, "Hyunjoon?" The ice merman turned around, "Jacob hyung? What are you doing here?" Jacob frowned, "Same as you."

Hyunjoon raised an eyebrow, "You were seduced by one of the assholes above too? That's a new one."

Jacob shook his head, "I was going out for a nightly swim. I panicked and talked in straight Mermish since there aren't a whole lot of people who speak it anymore. But one of them understood me." "If it was the rat looking one, that's Kevin. He was forced to be apart of the crew because he knows Mermish. Juyeon also known as hot asshole number one, said he'd let him go home once they got a moon merman or mermaid," A second voice replied.

"Younghoon? What happened to you eye?" Jacob asked. "It was stabbed out. That tan asshole Sunwoo said I wasn't cooperating. Of course, I wasn't cooperating! I thought I was gonna fucking die!" Younghoon huffed. "So, what's gonna happen to us?" Jacob asked. "They're taking us to the underground market on Kevin's home island. I think they speak mostly Mermish there even though they're all human," Younghoon replied dully.

"How have you been holding up Hyunjoon?" Jacob asked. "Pretty okay. They've been feeding me frozen shrimp and seaweed. So, they know their shit. Younghoon hyung's been really bitter about it since he's been on the ship for about a year and he's a storm merman so it's only natural. They'll probably give you moonfish scales and stuff like that. It's kinda hard to sleep but that's probably the only difficult thing. And our impending deaths but who cares about that?" Hyunjoon replied, "Speaking of food, Kevin should be coming down to give us some dinner soon."

The hatch opened, "Speak of the devil." Younghoon muttered. Kevin climbed down the ladder with a couple of containers, "Hi guys." Hyunjoon waved and Younghoon didn't say anything. Kevin gave Younghoon and Hyunjoon their food, " _Hi Jacob._ " Jacob looked at Kevin, " _And before you ask, I eavesdropped a little. I hope you like moonfish scales. It's all we got._ " Jacob remained unresponsive as Kevin dropped a container of moonfish scales, " _Try to eat at least some of it._ "

Kevin climbed back up to the deck and closed the hatch, "Fuck he's kinda cute." Jacob whispered. "Oh hell no. You've been on this ship for maybe thirty minutes. You did not just form a positive opinion for that fucker," Younghoon replied. Jacob swallowed a scale and leaned against a wall of glass, "I don't know. That's a lot coming from the merman who's on this boat because he was seduced." "I was drugged," Younghoon replied through gritted teeth. "That's not what you told me," Hyunjoon replied. "Shut up Hyunjoon."

* * *

"Did anyone else notice that stupid smirk on Kevin's face after he gave the mermen their dinner?" Changmin asked. "What the smirk that makes you wanna punch him in the face? Yeah, why?" Sunwoo asked.

"I haven't seen hyung like that since his birthday," Haknyeon replied. "I think he's interested in someone," Hyunjae added. "Who's interested in someone?" Kevin asked.

Juyeon smacked his hands onto the table, "You got eyes on the moon merman don't you?" Kevin blushed a little, "You had an eye for the coral one. How is this different?" Juyeon smirked, "Because I was putting up an act and from that blush, you aren't." Kevin gave up, "Fine, you got me. Now let me guess, as a punishment for my slight interest in my ticket to home, you're gonna have me make the deals." "That's a given. You speak the best Mermish out of all of us," Changmin replied.

"What's so special about him anyway?" Hyunjae asked. "Well, there's something about the aura he's giving off. I know I've said this like 1000 times but he seems too innocent to be here. He looks like the moon. Different sides to him but still stunning as ever," Kevin replied dreamily.

"Whipped," Haknyeon replied. "I could say the same about Hyunjoon," Kevin replied. "Who?" Haknyeon asked. "The ice merman. The one who you said and I quote 'Damn, he's cute'," Kevin replied. "What? He has nice eyes," Haknyeon replied. "Okay so you guys have a merman fetish. Big deal," Changmin replied. "I do not have a merman fetish!" Kevin and Haknyeon replied. Hyunjae got up, "You guys can fight this out. I, on the other hand, am going to sleep." "Yeah. I'm gonna call it a night," Kevin followed. He went to his room. He changed into his night clothes and looked out the window. He was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna post this two weeks ago on the full moon but I forgot... XD


End file.
